Known techniques can choose information that is less likely to be changed in an HTML template and embed information more likely to be changed into this template for displaying as disclosed in the Published Unexamined Patent Application Nos. 10-198596, 11-85727, 10-334086 and 11-66152.
However, such techniques have adopted a system, as illustrated in FIG. 43, of selecting data to be embedded into the template, to designate the accessing method, to designate the layout, to designate the data format, and the like, under a CGI program. An alternative system, as shown in FIG. 44, embeds a program (such as JavaBeans), to accesses prescribed data, displays them in a prescribed form, and incorporates them data into the template.
Such a CGI program (or JavaBean), in which database names, file names, and the like are described in a fixed manner, required the occurrence of a workload to modify the CGI program or to replace the JavaBeans with new ones when it was desired to incorporate information from another database, or of another file, into the template without altering the database or the contents of the file themselves. This makes it impossible to dynamically switch prescribed displayed data. Additionally, the designer of a web page may be required to have knowledge of programming.
Especially when staging a campaign for various products with a web browser on the Internet. A campaign planner wants to be able to alter the contents or the layout according to the targeted customers' interest or to schedule without having to edit the HTML file or to modify the server program (such as CGI).
Furthermore, displaying contents strictly for a prescribed user, makes it possible to enhance advertising by communicating effective information, such as advertisements, that are based on the needs of that particular user, as well as to increase sales in electronic commerce.